Electric
by conniejaneway
Summary: Following on from the hotel room scene...please be aware...this story is not for the faint hearted. Very graphic #Jonnie
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a steamy little #Jonnie fic based on the hotel room scene...what happened when the camera's stopped rolling...lots of hotness I think! ?**_

No words were needed, they both recognized the burning desire reflected back at them. Jacob made the first move, charging forward lifting Connie like she weighed nothing at all, carrying her into the bedroom.

The floor was littered with clothes, sounds of sighs and gasps filled the hotel room as Connie and Jacob lost themselves in each other.

He covered her like a hot blanket, smothering her flesh with his. Hands roamed and explored, a driving need to relearn every inch of familiar skin. Jacob intent on testing all the places he knew a skim of his fingers or a touch of his lips would elicit a soft moan, he remembered them all, playing her body like a delicate musical instrument. The quiet murmur that escaped her lips as he ran the pad of his thumb down the side of her breast made him smile. He was certain for as long as he lived he would never forget these special places, never forget the way her body reacted to him, he wouldn't want to.

"Jacob...hmmmm...please..." Connie let out a low moaned. "...I need you..." She could feel him, rock hard pressed between them.

Jacob kissed her, devoured her. Tongues in a duel with their counterpart. The leisurely explorations were now replaced with a desperation, they'd been starved of each other for to long.

Jacob tore back, using his strong arm muscles to lift his weight from Connie. Kneeling between her spread thighs Jacob smoothed his palms over her body, from her collar bone over the swell of her breasts and nipples slowly moving downwards leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. Over her ribs and even further, they separated to travel down her legs, caressing and massaging before making their way back the way they came, worshipping her body.

"Please..." Connie whimpered sitting up searching for another heated kiss, clinging to Jacob's broad shoulders she tried and failed to pull him back down over her.

Instead he held her to him and reaching down between her legs sliding a finger through her wet folds sending a jolt of electricity through her, waking all her senses. "...oh...ooh..." leaning back on her hands Connie began undulating her hips against Jacob's hand, letting the pleasure wash over her.

A deep groan forced it's way passed his lips as he watched her biting the corner of her bottom lip, her eyes fixated on his erect member standing tall, bobbing slightly with his movements, a droplet of cum weeping from the tip.

Connie sucked in a shaky breath when she felt Jacob push two of his digits inside her, looking up she could see a playful glint in his eyes as he gazed at her. She knew then he had no intention of stopping until she came undone around his talented fingers.

Closing in on the precipice Connie let her head roll back, her hair hanging loose tickling her back. "...mmm...Jacob...ohh..." She moaned. "...ooh...yes!" Her inner muscles rippling as she shuddered through her release. Completely spent Connie fell back onto the bed, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath.

Crawling back up her body Jacob gently smoothed Connie's fringe from her damp forehead. "You ok?" He asked.

"Mmmmm." Hummed Connie in reply running her hands up and down Jacob's back. "Very..." She added eagerly accepting a tender kiss.

Jacob shifted his position, resting his swollen manhood against her opening. Connie ran her feet up the back of Jacob's calves, using her heels against his backside to urge him forward. Jacob groaned as he slid just past her opening, using all his willpower not to slam straight into her. "Connie..." he hissed nudging further home before pulling back. He could feel her walls stretching around his intrusion, pushing deeper and then retreating, deeper and deeper until he could go no further.

"Hhhaaa..." gasped Connie when he completely filled her and wrapped her legs around his waist opening herself up to him fully.

Jacob started his slow smooth strokes, taking his time with deliberate movements.

They kissed gently, the desperation from early had dulled and was replaced with a slow burning desire. They made love, this wasn't just sex or a knee jerk reaction to a life or death situation, it was powerful and consuming love making. "Oh...con...I've missed you so much." Murmured Jacob as he buried his face in her neck trying to hide the emotion written there.

Connie's hands snaked under his arms to grip his shoulders holding him tightly to her. "I've missed you too." She answered in a whisper.

Jacob slammed into her. "Oh...God...Jacob...oh...mm...hmmm..." Connie became more vocal as his pace picked up. Each thrust met with passion as Connie pushed up against him. "Jacob...Jacob...arrr..." Connie breathlessly chanted as she moved clawing hands down to his backside, digging in her nails trying to take him deeper still. She whispered her encouragement into his ear as she reached her second climax, falling apart in his arms.

Jacob stilled as Connie came down from her high, resting on his elbows so he could watch her face, both panting with exertion.

One thing Connie whispered caught his attention. "What did you say?" Croked Jacob full of surprise as he remained rock hard inside her, his hips twitching with pent up arousal.

"I love you." Said Connie louder this time giving him a shy smile.

Jacob slammed into her one last time, cuming with a low growl spurting his hot seed into her, never once breaking eye contact. "I love you too." He told her with a tender kiss, his hips rocking against her on their own accord, emptying everything he had.

Connie groaned at the sensation of his cream soothing her still flickering walls.

"Stay." She told him not letting him move off of her and held him in place with her arms and legs.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Jacob asked, his vulnerability showing.

"Very much...I was crazy to think I could leave you." Confessed Connie using one hand to smooth the side of his face.

"I'm never letting you go again...your stuck with me sweet cheeks." Grinned Jacob peppering her with kisses.

"Good." She said with a bright smile.

 _ **Enjoyed tonight's episode so much...made me wish we could have a late night casualty for all us grownups hehe xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob eased his hips back and groaned as his flaccid cock fell heavily from Connie.

"You really meant what you said?" Wondered Jacob. "You love me?" A smile breaking out on his face.

"I really do." She told him honestly.

They both chuckled at the sound of Jacob's stomach rumbling breaking the tender moment.

"Shall we order some dinner?" He asked rolling to lay beside her.

"Mmm..." murmured Connie lazily basking in the afterglow of their loving making. "...food would be nice." She watched as Jacob climbed naked out of bed, once he was out of sight she did the same. Grabbing up his shirt she disappeared into the bathroom.

When she returned Jacob was sat propped against the headboard wearing a pair of loose fitting joggers reading through the hotel's menu. "What do you fancy?" He asked not looking up, studying the pages intently.

"Well..." purred Connie crawling over the bed and up Jacob's outstretched legs. "...there is something I fancy..." straddling his lap she pulled the menu from his hands.

"I was reading that!" Moaned Jacob but his grin betrayed his happiness.

Connie placed her lips on his, seeking entrance to his mouth with her tongue, kissing him deeply.

"I meant...was there something you fancied to eat sweet cheeks." Asked Jacob when they broke apart for air.

Receiving a Cheshire cat smirk from connie, Jacob quickly added. "From the menu!" Picking up the discarded folder he held it up to her. "This menu!"

Connie chuckled. "Please tell me your not worn out already..." sliding her hands up his chest. "...because I really have missed you."

"That maybe so..." Smiled Jacob as his own hands explored, running them up her smooth bare thighs to her waist. Finding no underwear Jacob raised his eyebrow at her, amusement written over his features. "...but I'm starving...I don't know if you remember...I've had quite the workout today...river swimming is not easy."

"Well hurry up and order then..." said Connie staying exactly where she was on his lap not giving Jacob much room to reach for the phone.

"I've missed this smile." He told her using his free hand to cup her cheek while he waited for reception to pick up. "Hello...yes...can I order some room service please...two ham sandwiches with fries...and...Erm..." Jacob stuttered as he watched Connie run a hand up the inside of her thigh to the juncture between her legs, teasing both him and herself as she ran a single finger through her still damp folds. "...Erm...I...can...grrr..." he growled and then cleared his throated. "...sorry...two bottles of water please..." he added quickly before hanging up. "...Jesus con...you know what that does to me!"

Connie gave him a mischievous grin. "I really do." She said breathlessly rising up on her knees so Jacob could pull his joggers down over his hips, releasing his erect member from its tight confines.

Jacob pulled Connie's hand away from herself. "I missed this playful side of you too..." He told her. "...and how much better you look in my shirts than I do."

Connie lowered herself down, guiding him into her slowly making them both moan with pleasure. "Flattery will get you everywhere Staff Nurse Masters."

With a devilish glint in his eye Jacob lifted Connie's hand to his mouth, tasting her on the finger he suckled. They groaned together as she rode him, up and down, her pace slow and steady.

Jacob reached to cup the sides of Connie's face, guiding her down for a searing kiss. He could feel her start to tremble, her movements becoming stuttered as she fought to concentrate on the rhythm they'd found.

"Let go..." He urged. "...mmmm...God Connie... Let me feel you."

With that she let her body and instincts take over, her movements became erratic as her climax travelled through her, radiating outwards from her core.

"Oh...hmmm...Jacob...Jacob!" Called Connie shuddering as she heard him growl into her neck as he to peeked cumming deep inside her.

They stayed together wrapped in each other's arms as their breathing returned to normal. "We can never go back...not now Connie..." Jacob murmured in her neck. "...I never want to be without you again..." He sighed, breathing in her scent. "...please...please." His words were almost pleading, begging, full of emotion.

"I promise..." said Connie. "...Jacob I love you...I'm in this one hundred percent...you'll just have to give me time to talk with Grace."

Jacob nodded his silent agreement as relief washed over him.

Hearing a knock on the door, Connie climbed off his lap and shuffled under the covers as Jacob pulled up his joggers back up to collect their food.

Their dinner long gone, the couple cuddled together watching tv wrapped in bed sheets. "You know...I could get used to this...relaxing with you watching films." Stated Connie as the credits rolled.

"I thought you didn't have time." Questioned Jacob.

"Well I'm going to start making time." She smiled peering up at him.

Jacob flicked off the tv, discarding the remote control on the floor before turning over onto his side tucking Connie half underneath him. "Well I could think of a better way to spend our free time." He said wagging his eyebrows.

"I like the way you think Staff Nurse Masters." Chuckled Connie before excepting Jacob's hungry kisses.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob woke early, his morning glory straining against the bed covers. A mischievous grin broke out on his face as he took in the sight of the woman sleeping beside him, she laid on her side facing away from him.

Shuffling towards her, Jacob pressed his erection against her while he snaked his hand over her hip, gently, carefully not to wake her straight away.

Sliding a finger through her folds Jacob groaned, she was still wet with their mingled juices from the night before. Stimulating her bundle of nerves Jacob was rewarded with a whimper from Connie as her hips moved subconsciously, enjoying the pleasure in her sleep.

"Jacob." she sighed.

"Morning sweet cheeks." Smirked Jacob feeling her shuddering through her release.

"Now that was a wake up call I could get used to..." She moaned again a Jacob lifted her leg backwards over his hip, creating an angle to guide himself into her throbbing pussy. "...oh god Jacob!"

He slowly took her, higher and higher, easing in and out but his position wouldn't allow for the pace Connie desired.

Pulling away Connie climbed from the bed. "What's wrong?" Asked Jacob confused, he watched her saunter naked across the room, a playful glint in her eyes.

"You coming muscles?" She crooked her finger, beckoning to follow. She took the chair from the dressing table and placed it in front of a full length mirror.

Jacob encased her, his chest pressed firmly to her back, a hand resting around her waist, the other moving the hair from her neck, kissing the skin he uncovered as Connie watched him in the mirror.

"I need you..." Connie breathlessly pleaded as their eyes met in the reflection, that was Jacob realized she was touching herself, looking to ease the tension building in her core.

"Oh no you don't..." Grinned Jacob pulling her hand away then pressing both to the arms of the chair. "...don't move them." He told her sternly.

Jacob admired the woman before him, leaning over, backside in the air and leg spread as she waited patiently for him. This was the Connie nobody got to see, the Connie that would submit to him, to let him take control from the usually commanding clinical lead.

Jacob watched her face over her shoulder in the mirror as he teased her dripping entrance with the straining head of his cock, coating himself with the juices he found there.

Connie lent down further inviting him, needing to feel him.

Lined up against her womanhood Jacob slammed home, forcing a high pitched moan from Connie as her eyes closed and her mouth formed a 'O'.

"Ah...Ah...Ah..." She groaned with each pound of his hips. "...Ah...Ah...Jacob...oh god...Yes!"

The slap of flesh against flesh echoed around the hotel room, this wasn't about making love, this was driven by a wanton lust for each other.

"Connie..." panted Jacob. "...I'm gunna...cum..." He gave her light tap on her bum cheek causing just the slightest sting. "...oh...Connie...you feel so good." He could feel her walls, they flickered, massaging him, pulling him closer to the edge.

"Yes...Yes!" Connie screamed gripped the arms of the chair as her as she came, her walls clamping down then releasing around Jacob over and over as he too joined her euphoric state. Holding her hips to his as he emptied himself deep inside her, using his strength to stop Connie's knees from buckling.

Jacob scooped up Connie, cradling her to him as he carried her to the bed. "You ok sweet cheeks?" He asked with a grin noticing the satisfied look on her face.

"Mmmm." Came her reply as she snuggled into his chest.

"I hate to dampen the mood..." said Jacob. "...but we really need to think about getting back to Holby...some of us have a shift this afternoon."

"And you think I don't?" Bit Connie as she sat up. "I've got a pile of paperwork to catch up on that should have been done last night...somebody distracted me!" Her scowl turned into a smile as she added. "It was worth it though."

Jacob watched as her smile slowly faded. "What is it?"

"Guess I'm a little worried about how Grace will take the news...I don't want to lose her Jacob." Admitted Connie.

"I don't want that for you either...You know I could talk to her if you wanted." Offered Jacob.

"No, I should do it...just give me a little time...I'm off for a shower." Said Connie climbing out of bed.

"I could wash your back." Suggested Jacob.

"No you couldn't ...not if we want to make it back to Holby before tomorrow." Answered Connie with a chuckle as she closed the bathroom door.

 _ **The End...**_

 _ **(It definitely is! Hehehe)**_

 _ **Like my work? It would mean a great deal if you could check out my other stories on wattpad**_

conniejaneway


End file.
